


Horcrux

by Clarmyr



Series: Weird shit I come up with in this weird brain of mine [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarmyr/pseuds/Clarmyr
Summary: Hey guys thought of this while in history class (don't ask).This is the first Fanfic iv'e done that focuses on Harry Horcrux.Enjoy!Bye





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thought of this while in history class (don't ask).This is the first Fanfic iv'e done that focuses on Harry Horcrux.  
> Enjoy!  
> Bye

 

 

 

 

 

 

There is a darkness in my mind

it unravels and warps me

to the ends of the earth and beyond

and it is not my own

 

It is our choices... that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities - Albus Dumbledore

 


End file.
